Foresight's and Fortnight's
by dippytrippy122
Summary: "I have been having the same dream for a while now... Bits and pieces are starting to come together and I fear for the worst when the distorted puzzle will finaly be complete..." Rob/Rae
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I never will...**

* * *

**Prologue – Foresight: Moonlight **

"Titans, Go!"

A following of 5 suited figures split through the pitch black darkness and filling it with the same number of darker silhouettes. The large pattering uttered from the 5's feet were constantly heard as they picked up the pace sending large pieces of dust and gravel behind them. A constant beeping sound could be heard resonating from the one leading the 5 who had a device in their hand.

"We're getting close!"

The same person's voice sounded getting what appeared to have been nods of confirmation in response. The unsounded leader didn't look back at them but merely kept looking forward squinting his mask covered eyes in determination. His mouth twitched to look like a half scowl as he picked up the pace all the while determined to reach his destination where the blinking S was located at.

"I'll get you Slade!"

* * *

Sitting in a large tinted and rusted over chair a masked figure chuckled slightly.

"Tick, Tock Robin times running out... And sadly for you time's all you have left..."

* * *

The five shadowed figures arrived at a run-down abandoned research lab. The one in front turned to the other figures as an airplane above illuminated the figures for a second showing them to be 5 teens.

The Teen Titans.

"Alright guys here's the plan: Starfire you go with Beast Boy down the west side of the building where Plasmas has apparently appeared."

Starfire gave an over exaggerated "Yeah!" In response while Beast Boy merely shrugged his shoulders in confirmation. The leader turned towards the tallest and most likely eldest of the group.

"Cyborg I'm counting on you to get Cinderblock and take him into custody. He should be around the east side of the building."

The half machine – half human turned his arm into a gun signifying his readiness and ushered for the teen to continue. The boy then turned towards the last one, a girl who only her hair could be distinguishable from the rest in the darkness, being the color of blue.

"Raven your coming with me."

The blue haired teen commonly known as Raven spoke up as a counter.

"What are we going to do?"

The other 3 who had turned to leave to their designated points stayed to hear what was going to be said. The shadowed figure kept a level face and put on a smirk.

"We're going to track down Slade."

The three retreating figures turned back to his face as if they had been expecting this answer. Soon two consecutive explosions could be heard so the boy in front turned to his teammates.

"We have a job to do... GO!"

The other 4 nodded each running off in the direction told while the boy ran straight through to the centre of the building with the blue haired girl following him. The boy swerved and weaved through the many pillars placed everywhere with the slightly shorter girl following close behind. The signal coming from the intercom in the boys palm was getting louder with each footstep. The boy pushed himself to move faster and sprinted his way forward while the girl levitated to the same speed the boy was going. The beeping soon got to its maximum as a large door was placed in front of them. Pushing it open the two teens found themselves in what seemed to be a large room full of nothing but darkness.

"Ah... Robin good to see you again."

A voice sounded out from in front of them. A flood of light bathed them as the two of them turned towards the source to find a well-built man with a mask and only one eyehole stare back at them. The now revealed boy wonder gnashed his teeth together at the sight of this man.

"Sorry can't say the same for you Slade."

The masked man concealed his smirk with his mask and started laughing instead. Both present Titans raised their eyebrows. The tri-colour clothed one spoke up.

"What's so funny?"

The villain turned down to face the two. Closing his one visible eye he sighed at the boy.

"My, my Robin so thick headed and no patience as usual..."

The masked man soon found himself in line with a well placed throw of a sharp batarang. He merely side-stepped out of the way as it flew harmlessly past him blowing up a large chunk of wall next to him. The villain opened his eye and stared at the duo.

"You disappoint me Robin... I had such high hopes for you..."

The boy aggravated to his limits dived straight on at the enemy. Raven's eyes widened as she saw her best friend jump full long right at Slade. She tried to move towards them but found she couldn't. She soon found it hard to breath and could taste the slightest tinge of iron. Looking down at herself she saw no blood as she thought she would instead she could see some not far from the front of her. Her eyes widened as she moved her line of sight towards the fight not far from her...

A stab...

A fallen hero...

And a scream pierced the night...

* * *

I won't update until I get at least one review... So Please R&R nicely. (I have the 1st chapter half finished but won't post it yet...)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As told in the prologue don`t own never will...**

**Chapter 1 – Nightmare's Truth **

Azure coloured eyes widened in shock. Blinking away the moisture Raven caught her breath back. She looked around the room still petrified from the dramatizing experience. The scenery around her showed that this was her own dark purple coloured room. She sighed. 'Why do I keep having that same dream?' Wiping her eyes clear of any excess liquids she got up stretched and trekked over to her closet door opening it. Inside she found her outfit 10 times over. She took a clean pair and left her room. She then slowly walked over to the bathroom. Inside she threw her spare change of clothes onto the rack and stepped into the shower locking the door behind her.

She turned on the hot water letting its warm and comforting feeling cascade over her entire body as if washing all her troubles away. While washing her scalp she thought back to the dream she kept having. 'It seems so real I almost think it is... What's wrong with me?' She looked down at her hands clenching them into fists. Sighing she spoke aloud to herself. "Maybe I need to meditate more often." Though she knew this wasn't the truth because after Trigon's defeat Nevermore has been under control with all her emotions working in unison.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself. She started to get dressed before a knocking was heard outside. "Hey Rae, you ok in there?" There was no mistake it was Robin. She didn't want to have to talk to him right now so she quickly got dressed and unlocked the door brushing past him. He looked worriedly back at her. "Hey Raven." He said gripping her shoulder gently. She slightly turned to him. "I said are you ok?" She looked him full on and then gave him a tight hug. She let him go and turned to him looking serious. "Just promise you won't ever go anywhere." He was still in shock from the embrace but now was even more shocked. Hr looked at her for a second before smiling and giving her a comforting pat on the back. "I promise." She gave a half smile back at him and made room for him to go to the bathroom before she headed towards the living room.

The dark haired girl descended down the long, winding staircase and made it to the automated living room doors. She took a deep breath in and slipped through the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing on the new game-box g-600 while Starfire sat in between the two of them and cheered them on. She quietly walked over to the kitchen and made herself some tea before sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos..."

Those three words were mentioned slowly and at once she left the conscious world. She kept muttering those words to keep her being in this space. She breathed in and out slowly so as to not send off her order of balance.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos..."

She continued the deep and calming feel of being separated from her body into a calm place of black expanse. The pressure felt as if it was being literally lifted of her shoulders... Soon a loud cry of "Friend Raven!" Could be heard and the dark scenery behind her melted as if it was never there and was re-placed with the common courters of the Teen Titans.

Raven opened one eye, "yes? What is it Starfire?" It was then that the blue haired girl realised the siren going off. 'Did I really meditate through an alarm?' She decided to leave that one for later and got up speeding towards the entrance doors. She quickly took off after Starfire. The 5 were soon in formation heading towards the target which appeared to be quite near to the national history museum. Raven's head was flooded with thoughts from inside that place as she hadn't gone in it after the world had ended... She felt a hand pressed on her arm, looking to the source of comfort she found it to be Starfire. Raven gave her a smile and felt lighter then she had. The trip continued in silence until a loud explosion was heard. In front of the museum was what looked to be a large blob of water shaped to look like a human only twice the size. Robin leaped off his motorcycle and stood in his stance calmly.

"Titans, Go!"

Robin didn't waste any time and through a freezing disk at his right arm. The creature's screeches penetrated through the titan's bodies as his arm froze and fell off shattering on the ground below it. It retaliated quickly however using its other arm it swung at the dark night's apprentice who flipped out of the way just in time. Starfire holding Cyborg up until this point dropped him letting him shoot the top of the monsters head. The loud sounds resonating from Cyborg's blaster turned into a bundled beam that shot straight at the unnamed foe. The beast turned towards the incoming blast and took the front on attack. Its face warped out of place but then regenerated its shape back again. Its hand turned into 5 balls of water that shot at Cyborg and Starfire. They were sent flying against a concrete wall not conscious anymore. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and charged straight at the blue coloured monster. The beast retaliated by sending 5 huge collected balls of water at him. Raven provided an energy field around Beast Boy and tried to stop him from colliding with the walls around him. However the force was too great and Beast Boy was sent flying right at the clock tower near the centre of the square. Raven cursed and then used her black magic to constrict the beast trying to implode it. Try as she might the beast's strength overpowered her's as it soon sent her tumbling to the ground.

The beast's not-severed arm transformed into a sharp sword made of concentrated water. Before Raven could react it had swung downwards towards her own heart. She closed her eyes waiting for the incoming pain but felt none. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with the sight that was only shown in her darkest nightmares...

Robin died with a smile...

Her eyes widened farther then she thought she could and all at once her hold on her emotions was lost causing complete rage and sadness to take over. Her suit soon changed to a perfect white and her hair lengthened until it reached down her full back. Her hands glowed a black that almost seemed even darker then it was before. A black sphere encased each of her hands and her powers were increased over 10 fold. She swiped at the large creature relentlessly taking in the sweet bliss that came with knowing she was killing him. Pieces of the creature flew in every which direction. The piercing screeching that came with this murdering was what awoke the other 3 titans from their unconscious selves. Raven kept up her relentless assault until the creature had evaporated to nothing but a small puddle barely alive. She encased it into a small bubble of dark energy.

She looked straight into its barely distinguishable dead eyes and spoke murderously just above a whisper. "I hope I can cause you as much pain as you caused... ME!" With that she clenched her fist and every last part of the creature was gone...

Not of this existence any longer...

The small blue-haired girl ran over to her friend...

And started weeping over the loss of Robin...

* * *

Next chapter will most likely explain the reason for this ending and hopefully you don't hate me for killing Robin...

Crazynerd – Thanks for the great review helped me finish writing this chapter sooner.

Person – Wow not an hour or 2 after published and you reviewed that makes me feel awesome! (: Also I'm hoping that this chapter has clarified your question.

Also thanks to the three that subscribed to this story...

I'm going to need two reviews for each new chapter for now on...

Please R&R... See ya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill don't own and never will.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Worsened Condition**

The Titans tower was deadly quiet as Robin was hooked up to a heart monitor trying to be brought back. Raven was the only one in the room and continued to stare at the heart monitor with a straight red line on it. Her philosophy had always been people come, people go... However now that someone has actually gone... She looked down, not knowing what to think... Cyborg had done all he could but knew when it was out of his hands. Raven refused to let him disconnect Robin from the heart monitor for she believed deep down that he was going to be alive again... She just knew it... Beast Boy was quiet for once and Cyborg was no longer active like he used to be... Raven had known that Starfire was majorly in love with Robin... Not only that but those two were best friends... So Starfire was affected worse than the two boys and was not the same as she was before...However even though those three had taken it hard... Raven knew she herself was hit the hardest by his passing... She stayed in the med-room all day only going out once every 24 hour period to get herself a cup of tea... She had cried herself to sleep on his chest every night and refused to ever leave his side whether it was being for a mission or a bare necessity such as eating or sleeping... Her nightmares were getting worse now that she really knew he was... Dead... Just that thought which had caused her heart to shatter many times over became distant compared to the reason why he was dead... He died to protect... Me... She let her head fall and she poured all her emotions into a cry which was worse than any she could have possibly imagined... She started to pound the bed-sheets in complete utter turmoil... "He's dead because of me... Because of me... BECAUSE OF ME!" She screamed into his chest wishing... No wanting... No needing to be held by her leader... She needed to be held by Robin... Or else she would never be the same again...

Azure eyes widened as she put her hands to her face. She looked around... Is this my room...? Was that just another vision...? She put her head into her hands... trying to catch her breath but failed and instead cried. "What's wrong with me?" She sobbed going even deeper into sadness. She heard knocking on the door but ignored it. The pounding became louder until finally the door got knocked down. Robin jumped into the room to see a sobbing Raven on her knees. "Hey Rae are you-" Robin's sentence was interrupted by a black force-field that sent him flying across the room. A weak little whimper came from the hunched over girl. "You-you're not real... This is just another vision... I don't know what's real anymore..." Robin approached the girl cautiously... "It's ok Rae I'm here..." He gently pulled her into a friendly embrace. She stiffened into the initial contact. "No... You're not real... You can't be..." She slowly quieted down into small muffled cries. "Shh... It's ok Raven I'm here... There's nothing to worry about..." She found his words comforting and soon fell into slumbers warm invitation. Robin gently placed her onto his bed and went to his desk to think...

Raven saw that all around there was nothing but endless darkness. She got up and tried to figure out where she was. How did she get here...? Memories of the flashes of deaths came back to her... She could hardly see herself in this endless void of black. My life... My friends... Robin... She had a determined look on her face. She knew what she had to do. She levitated and chanted three words.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!"

Soon the black expanse of her mind melted away and was painted with the dark room of Robin. Her eyes fluttered open. Ever since Slade had put the marks on Raven and she stopped time she was pretty sure she could affect space, thus bending reality... To her worst nightmare... Robin turned around when he heard her shuffle. He smiled at her and turned to look at her. "So you're finally awake huh?" She didn't answer as she didn't have one. He sighed and went back to his work. Not more than a few moments later did he turn his head slightly. "You're free to go you know." She nodded and headed towards the door. Before she closed the door though he spoke, "Remember I am always here if you need me Raven." She looked at him for a moment before giving a half smile and continuing out the door.

Soon an alarm went off in unison with a continuous red flashing light. Robin sped past Raven and leapt into the living room. "Titans we've got trouble, a bunch of Slade's cronnies are attacking the main electrical facility downtown." The 3 Titans and Raven who had just entered the room nodded and followed after him. Beast Boy the last to go out heard a beeping noise coming from the main-frame computer. He approached it and hit the receiving button. "Thank goodness!" A voice came from the screen. Beast Boy cocked his head to the side as he stared at the fuzzy picture. The person soon came into focus showing him to be a middle-aged man with dark blue short hair and azure coloured eyes. Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently. "What is it old man? I got bad-guy butt to kick I don't have time to stand around here." The man looked at the screen as if desperately. "Please don't go, I have important matters to discuss!" Beast Boy was about to open his mouth before a bleeping noise sounded from his pocket. Taking out his walkie-talkie watch he opened it to see Robin's face. "Where are you Beast Boy?" Beast Boy answered without hesitation. "I'll be on my way." Robin nodded cutting the transmition. Beast Boy looked up at the man and spoke, "We can talk later."

"No wait-"

The plea fell on deaf ears as Beast Boy flicked off the receiver cancelling their conversation. A fist crashed down on a table denting it heavily. "Damn it!" The man swore. He rubbed one of his hands over his face. "Must we do this again?" He took his index finger and pushed the crystal on his forehead rubbing 12 circle's around it. He sighed. "I don't know how many more times I can do this..."

The crystal glowed a brilliant shade of red...

A flash of white light...

And time was reversed...

* * *

Here's the chapter... Nope I am not revealing anything for a little while and most likely not next chapter either... But don't worry all the answers will be, well answered in due time.

Thanks to: amethyst-dreams27 - for the positive review and sorry dude but can't reveal it yet, you'll just have to wait.

Also thanks to: Purplewritter - glad you find my story interesting...

Just like before no new chapter until at least two new reviews. So R&R and See ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: After 3 chapter's its pretty obvious: I FREAKING DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Transmition**

Black was pushed away as a pair of eyes forced their way open. A dark ceiling stared back at them as if saddened for the blue haired girl. The girl lost count at how many times her nightmares had tortured her. She knew that this wasn't something to look over but had no one to really help her deal with it. She wiped the sweat that had collected on her forehead off and trekked over to her Nevermore mirror. She didn't lose her conscious self instead just stared at the empty reflection as if expecting her answer to be told. A group of tears collected in the area around her eyes...

"I just don't know anymore..."

She wiped her eyes free of her tears but missed a lone one as it slowly descended upon her mirror. The girl thought that this would most likely keep happening for a while and didn't show any signs of stopping so she decided to start acting as if nothing was wrong.

She left her room and walked down the hallway making sure not to bump into Robin on the way. She saw her friends in the same position they are always in on the couch either playing video games or cheering on those who were. She smiled slightly at them. Though she didn't know whether this would be the day her life returned to her normal state or would still be left with questions she couldn't answer.

Raven decided to walk into the kitchen took a cup of tea, sat down cross-legged and prepared to meditate. A searing pain soon found its way in the crystal on her forehead, biting her lip she pushed down the pain thinking-no knowing that this was the answer she was looking for. All at once flash forwards flashed through her mind at speeds the normal human mind couldn't comprehend. T

he pain soon became unbearable and she let a pain-induced moan leave her mouth. This had alerted Starfire to Raven's discomfort so she ran over to her. Starfire started shaking Raven to put her out of her pained daze. Raven's concentration was breaking and she knew it but before it ended she saw a quick vision of dark blue hair...

Raven's hold on the dark expanse soon broke and was replaced by the Titans living room. Opening her mouth to speak but finding the room full of red flashing lights and warning sirens she stopped and looked around. 'No not again... I don't want this to happen again...' She knew that there was no choice in the matter however and was about to leave the room where the other's had left to when she heard a different beeping noise. She looked around and listened finding it to be from the transmitter on the main computer. She approached it and noticed it was someone trying to contact them. Suddenly her walkie-talkie sounded from Beast Boy. Sighing knowing he wouldn't leave her alone she flipped it open as an answer. Beast Boy's green face soon came into focus with a blob of water behind his back. "Raven where are you?" He asked dodging a water blast. "I'm on my way just give me a minute." Beast Boy about to argue opened his mouth but never got to speak as she had turned off her walkie-talkie. She then turned her attention back to the transmition still wanting to be answered. She shrugged and decided to answer it so she flicked on the switch causing a hologram to pop up...

Her eyes widened...

Blue hair and azure eyes...

"Brother..."

* * *

Sorry it`s such a short chapter but It`s mainly because I am not allowed to use my computer anymore so I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Most likely I will not be able to update Monday`s – Thursday`s because of school work and the fact that I am not allowed to use the internet those days. Again sorry but I promise that the next chapter will be double the length and will clear up most questions you have or will in the near future.

Thanks to: TitanQueen13 for the confidence booster.

Thanks to: RxRFannnnn for a positive comment. (Love those)

Thanks to: Jinx well sort`ve for the review... Dude don`t get me wrong Robin and Raven are my two favourite characters and no I am not going to reveal anything but I am going to say: You`re not going to hate me then.

Again R&R At least three times for the next chapter and I most likely won`t be able to update during the weekday`s minus Friday... See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! *Phew***

* * *

******

Chapter 4 – Shattered Remains

"Brother..."

The man on the screen looked at the teen with nothing but complete seriousness on his face. He spoke in a monotone almost as depressing as Raven's own, "Raven, as touching as this reunion is, I am afraid the message I am going to tell you is not a laughing matter and to be blunt I am slightly scared of what could happen." Raven's eyes had never widened as wide as they did just then. After all there was not one time that her brother ever showed much emotion let alone fear. Raven quickly addressed her older sibling, "Naver what's going to happen that is so dire?" Naver knew that he was running out of time so he decided to be blunt and to the point. "Raven you must have noticed that for the past few days going on a week that terrible events have occurred and you have had to relive your worst nightmare day in and day out."

Raven's bottom lip quivered slightly but refused to show weakness so she just nodded her head. Naver then said something shocking Raven to her core, "One thing that you didn't know is why... And that is the precise answer I have." Raven looked up and with the first time in what felt like an eternity, hope. Not giving her a chance to respond he went on, "In order for me to explain to you what's going on I am going to require you to go retrieve your Nevermore mirror." Raven looked unsure, "But-" "NOW!" Raven quickly ran out of the room and came back holding her oddly shaped mirror. Naver smirked slightly something that went unnoticed from the gothic girl. He gave her an instruction telling her to leave her conscious self behind and enter the state of her mind in her mirror. She chanted her three magic words and all at once she felt the exhilarating feeling of her soul being split from her body.

All around her a dark expanse that looked to be like outer space was created and she saw her emotions walking around. Every colour from the rainbow was visible on the many different copies of Raven in sight –

Happiness was skipping around without a care in the world. Knowledge was dusting the glasses she was wearing while flipping a page in the book she was reading. Curios kept looking around at the different types of rock there was to be found on the planet all the while widening both her eyes and mouth at the discoveries found. Sadness was balled up next to a rock crying her eyes out while depression told her stories. Gluttony was busy eating her way through a large rock all the while making loud belching sounds. Pride was busy looking at her own reflection through what looked to be a large clear puddle. Envy was busy looking at happiness who even though they were all the same thought looked best. Lust was busy sitting on a rock, touching herself all the while moaning. Scared was trembling in a corner seeming to be scared of her own shadow. The only two not present were Anger and Love. Anger hadn't surfaced much as of late and Love... That was for obvious reasons.

Raven took a step forward before she felt something strange. She frowned, maybe it was just her intuition or perhaps it was another warning. She shrugged it off and waited for her next instruction... However it never came, and the bad feeling she kept getting was becoming worse and worse with each passing second. She decided to leave Nevermore before something bad really did happen. Only she found that she couldn't. She tried to keep a calm exterior but like her emotions show, she was afraid.

She took deep breaths and began to meditate away from the others so as to not alert them of her presence; however this was not meant to be as the most energetic emotion bounded up to the unsuspecting girl and hugged her tightly. Raven looked down shocked that someone noticed her but when she saw the pink dress it made sense seeing as how it was happiness. "Raven! How are you? What have you been up to? Do you want to-" Raven clamped the kind emotion down and started to hiss back. "I am stuck here and do not know how to get back. So if you want to help me shut it!" The pink dressed girl did not even bat an eyelash at the slight threat and nodded.

Raven smiled slightly but then stopped, sighing. 'This always happens when I'm near one of my emotions.' Raven opened her mouth but found that her voice seemed to not be there. Suddenly the ground started to shake uncontrollably causing Raven's eyes to widen. The ground suddenly shattered as if made of glass and all the emotions were getting swallowed in the breaking ground. The ground started cracking where the complete Raven and Happiness were running from. Soon they came to the edge of a cliff. The real Raven was about to fall through the ground when she quickly through something at Happiness who held it in one hand diving to catch Raven with the other.

"Raven!" The floor soon disappeared below the emotions feet and they were both sent spiralling through complete darkness...

Raven looked around the room that was becoming more visible and noted it to be the main room she was in a little while ago. She looked around the room and saw that Naver was still on the screen only... He was smiling. Raven had a shocked look on her eyes. "Naver, Evermore shattered, I don't understand what's going on." A voice sounded that was not the one owned by her brother. "Raven, Raven, Raven... Always falling for the traps I have set." The hologram ended revealing the male sibling for what he really is. "Slade..." She breathed. The man in question smirked behind his mask and motioned towards the real blue haired adult. Naver looked up from his place pinned on the wall. Raven's eyes widened as she saw Naver in such a weak state.

She then remembered the events that had just happened to her. She shakily turned towards her mirror to see the glass in pieces. Slade knew the question she was going to ask and saw no harm in answering it. "I see that you are wondering why and how I destroyed the mirror. Well why I destroyed it is none of your concern and how I destroyed it you have your brother to thank for that." He said pointing to a remote he had in his hand. "You see with this I can control all of his abilities including his time controlling and his abilities to destroy the emotions of any person who shows them freely." Raven suddenly felt light headed and then saw Slade using his hands creating many different hand signs. He then pushed one of the buttons on the remote...

The bright flash of light...

A scream of the night...

And once again time sped backwards...

* * *

Finally! I'm getting back to the plot and I most likely will add some comedy to my story now. I usually won't be able to update on Thursday but it was a snow-in so I was allowed to use my internet. Also just as a side note I am getting my report card and I totally suck at maths so if you could wish me good luck on that grade that would be great. Yes... I am only 13 so my maths should be easy but yeah I do need some confident boosters so thanks...

Anyway thanks to:

Crazynerd and RXRFannnnn for your awesome constant reviews keep them coming!

I might update today or tomorrow not sure but only when I get at least 2 reviews.

Thanks again, R&R and see ya!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not... Will not... AND CANNOT OWN TEEN TITANS *Coughs* On with the story:**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – The Game**

Pacing. That was what the boy wonder was doing and he completed this task efficiently and in succession. The Titans East had phoned saying they needed some assistance. So Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg had all already left to the identical tower. This had left the tower to its momentary peaceful state as the three of them were only scheduled to stay at the other tower for a week's tops. Robin soon decided that it would be better to train then just stay in his current train of thought. He went over to the training room but decided that maybe Raven wanted to spar with him so he stopped in front of the girl's room. He knocked on the door, "Raven, are you in there?" He received no answer so instead he gently opened the door to find... No one inside.

Robin started to search all over her room in a slightly panicked manner. He soon started to look in every possible inch of the tower after finding nothing in her room. He calmed himself down after he found that she wasn't inside, as it was possible that she had just decided to leave the tower for some fresh air. He quickly scratched that off as Raven prefers the darkness of her room to nature any day. So if that wasn't true then she was either kidnapped or tried to escape from something or someone. Robin shook his head for now was not the time to think about why it was time to think about where she went to.

He quickly bolted out the front door of the tower not bothering to grab his R-Cycle and instead he sling-shot himself over the bridge landing swiftly on the draw-bridge. He quickly ran into the town all the while calling out her name. Thankfully the media was not on him when they heard his voice so he quickly picked up the pace. He soon came to the conclusion that she wasn't in the town so he decided to go to the uncivilised part of the city, being the forest. He tore through the city and reached his designated destination. He felt... no he knew that she was here and he was going to find her.

He kept searching even after the night was slowly making its ascent into the sky. He noticed soon enough that she was not in the locally known area of the woods. He took a deep breath when he reached the warning: restricted area sign showing him the place of the woods people aren't supposed to go. He narrowed his masked eyes in determination; he then broke down the gate and dived through running forward never looking back.

He knew that staying up this late was not good without getting any food or water. However nutrition was second importance compared to finding Raven. But when the moon was at its top Robin knew that he had to find a place to rest and he didn't feel like going back to the tower. He found a cave with a wide entrance. He approached the opening and walked into it noting there to be a rock jutting out from the far-side wall. He walked over to it and laid down on it.

The landscape around him started to fade... His eyes started to droop... Darkness entered his mind... Then suddenly a loud screech entered his ears causing him to become alert. He quickly jumped to his feet and followed where he heard the scream come from.

Robin applied the maximum pressure he could to his legs and jumped as high as he possibly could bringing him up onto a tree branch. He saw a large creature attack someone who Robin couldn't make out from this height. He leapt off and struck an eagle kick directly on the beast's head sending the monster crashing into a tree. The monster turned towards the dark knight's apprentice and roared. The beast was at least the size of Cinderblock if not bigger and seemed to be made of what looked like wood. Robin quickly jumped into action and kicked the monsters arm so hard it tore in two. The beast cried in anguish and then ran towards Robin hoping to hit him. The boy wonder gave him no such chance and leapt over his enemy performing a drop kick on his head splitting it open slightly. The beast started to writhe with pain sending Robin flying off him but not before Robin threw something with perfect accuracy into the monsters cranium.

The beast having enough of this dived at the teen that stood his ground calmly. Robin turned his head to face the beast's eyes. Robin then smirked his signature smirk which meant certain doom for all his enemies. The beast continued his descent at Robin who didn't move an inch instead he merely uttered one word, "Freeze." Not a centimetre away from Robin's face the monster was encased completely in ice. Robin then took a bomb in the shape of a batarang from his utility belt and through it at the ice encased creature. The creature quickly got out of its ice prison and ran after Robin who didn't even acknowledge the monsters figure. Robin sighed, "I told you to freeze." No sooner had those words left his mouth than the monster was sent flying through the forest unconscious.

Robin ran towards the hunched over figure he had saved. He put his arm on the person's shoulder, "It's going to be alright- Raven?" He asked, shocked at the girl's state. She had a pink cape on her instead of her normal blue one and she seemed to be really badly injured. He picked her up and put her on his back. She moved her arms around his neck. "Are you ok-" She then leapt off his back and started skipping around as if nothing had happened. If seeing her condition had shocked Robin nothing compared to this. She started giggling to herself. "What's wrong Robbie-poo?" Robin was now convinced that something was wrong with his friend. She started skipping around him and took his hand in hers causing Robin to blush a deep shade of red. She started to skip around with him in tow. He shook off his blush and took his hand away from hers slightly disappointed in doing so.

"Raven what's wrong?" The girl in question looked at him strangely. Her eyes then widened in realisation. "Oh sorry I forgot I look like Raven-chan, my name's Happiness nice to meet you!" She extended her hand for Robin to shake. He looked down at her hand shocked more than he had been in his entire life. "Wait a minute if your name is Happiness and you know Raven then that means..." It hit him like a ton of bricks. "Your Raven's happiness emotion aren't you?" He yelled pointing at the being accusingly. Happiness merely smiled an even bigger smile and started to giggle, "You got it on the first try you deserve a cookie!" She said smiling. Robin then asked a question which he should have asked before, "Wait a second... If your here then where's Raven?" Happiness not losing her impossible to break smile shrugged, "I dunno Robbie-poo but maybe more of Raven's emotions are around." Robin nodded to her suggestion, "That could be quite possible- wait what are you doing?"

Happiness turned around to him with the smile still intact. She had her arms spread and was spitting while running. "I'm pretending to be an airplane silly! What else do you think I would be doing?" Robin smacked his forehead in exasperation and grabbed her wrist. "Hey! Robbie-poo do you want to play a game?" Happiness asked while being dragged by Robin. 'Man that nick-name is getting on my nerves but she could be important to Raven's disappearance... I suppose I'll just play along with it then.' Robin thought while dragging the emotion out of the forest. He attempted to crack a smile even though the result was fake, "Sure Happiness let's have a race first one back to Titan Tower wins." Happiness started to jump up and down in excitement. Robin let go of her wrist when they reached the edge of the forest. "Alright: Ready, Set, and GO!" They both ran with Robin exhausting the last bit of his remaining energy. Happiness saw him slow down. She thought that he was just giving her a chance so she ran up ahead but frowned when she saw him dragging himself along the road.

She ran back for him and helped him up, "Are you ok Robbie-poo?" She asked supporting one of his arms on her shoulders. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Robin looked up and saw that T-Tower not too far away. He started to drag himself there determined to not fall asleep. Happiness ran over to his collapsing form. She knew that this was enough and put him on her back carrying him. "C'mon Robbie-poo I'll help you." She then started to walk at a slow pace until she reached the edge of the bridge. She poked his shoulder. "Is this it?" Robin looked up seeing the tower he nodded reaching down and taking his sling-shot from his belt. She looked down at his hand and frowned. "Do not worry Robbie-poo I shall get us there." Then Happiness calmed herself and started to levitate off the ground.

She levitated both of them to the tower's entrance. He slowly got off her comforting back and took a key off his belt. He put the key into the lock unlocking the entrance and collapsing inside. Happiness looked at him with a smile still on her face. She locked the door behind them and laid him on the couch herself snuggling in after...

They were safe for now...

However questions still have to be answered...

And this adventure has just begun...

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 5 –

Thanks to Crazynerd for reviewing this story well and for wishing me a good grade in Maths.

Thanks to RXRFannnnn for giving me a supportive review as well.

Seriously to you two though if it weren`t for the two of you I probably wouldn`t keep writing so thanks!

As you can probably see I won't be able to keep this story quite so serious with Happiness around however I think that comedy is good here and there since I am not actually a very serious person. (:

Since my chapters are going to be a bit longer like this one – I might require 3 reviews instead depending on the mood I`m in.

So R&R nicely and See Ya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I'll be boring today - I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

******

Chapter 6 – The Quest for Jealousy

Robin woke up at 9:00 AM feeling something two soft things propped up against his head. He felt comfortable in this position and was about to fall asleep again when his eyes opened wide as he realised what those two soft mounds were. "AHHH!" He screamed falling off the couch taking the owner of those mounds with him. Happiness opened her eyes and smiled giving him an Eskimo kiss and helping him up. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked Robin who was still getting over what he had just experienced. He nodded dumbly before going back to his normal serious self. "Yes and thank you for bringing me here however we cannot stay here for long." Robin said to the happy emotion who pouted cutely in response. Robin sighed at her pretty expression, "Look Happiness I know that we just got to the tower but I think that we should start looking for the other emotions." Happiness nodded her head and then smiled, "Alright as long as I can go looking with you." Robin half smiled in response, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Robin went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast which Happiness watched him do. 10 minutes later Robin brought out the bacon and eggs he was cooking while Happiness brought out the plates and cutlery. A short prayer later they dug into their foods. Robin finished first and stated that he needed to go take a shower then they could go. Happiness still chewing smiled and said an energetic, "Ok!" He smiled back at her and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a shower he gelled his hair and put a clean pair of uniform on. He walked over to the living room to surprisingly see Happiness sitting quietly on the couch.

She got up when she saw him enter and walked over to him, "We need to pack some clothes, I have three suitcases here; this one is for me to pack some extra clothes while those two are to pack some of Raven's clothes since they will fit you and any other emotions we may come across." Robin had already packed his suitcase so he walked over to the transmition room for some reason feeling as if he was supposed to go there. He walked over to the transmitter and felt something beneath his feet. He looked down and widened at what he saw. "It's Raven's Nevermore mirror." He said bending down and picking up the frame of it seeing as how the glass was all shattered. He knew that this shattering had something to do with Happiness's appearance so he put the frame in his suitcase just before Happiness came down the stairs with two complete suitcases in tow.

He looked towards her still smiling face and spoke to her, "You ready to go?" She smiled and shouted an excited, "Yeah!" He turned towards the garage door motioning for the emotion to follow him. They soon got to the place where all of Cyborg's biggest inventions were. Robin walked over to his R-Cycle. He got on and motioned for her to do the same. She giggled in excitement and got onto the back holding his stomach tightly causing him to blush slightly.

They soon zoomed off the op window where the garage window was located and landed swiftly on the bridge. After 5 minutes of driving something occurred to Robin. He looked over his shoulder at the girl having fun, "Hey Happiness, do you think that you could track another emotion? Any of them?" The girl put her finger to her chin as if in deep thought and then smiled answering him.

"Yeah, I can but there is only one of them I can sense at the moment." "Which one is it?" Robin asked the girl who responded with an answer of, "Envy!" Robin suddenly didn't really want to go after the emotion of jealousy. Sighing he muttered, "Perfect..."

After about 5 hours of driving Happiness nearly jumped out of her seat yelling, "Envy's close by!" Her out of place hyperactivity almost knocked Robin out of his seat if not for his quick reflexes. After he got his bearings he asked her where she was. Happiness pointed to the river. He could see what looked to be someone with a light-green cloak on trying to stay afloat. Robin quickly dismounted his motorcycle near the bank leaving Happiness with it and leapt on into the water. Soon thereafter the emotion lost her strength and started to sink, causing Robin to swim faster towards her. The girl was completely submerged in water when Robin got to her. He quickly dived under and grabbed her arm dragging her to the side where his motorcycle was.

She seemed to be unconscious; if that was the case then the only choice he had was to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He took a deep breath in and then put his lips to Envy's. Happiness started to pout at this and seemed almost red in the face however didn't do anything to stop it. After about half a minute of breathing and pumping Envy's eyes fluttered open. She looked to the side to see, what looked to be a boy with a mask and, "Happiness? Is that you?" The other emotion nodded and smiled at her self-proclaimed 'friend.' Envy seemed to be taking in the information before she addressed the boy who's neck was now found between two pairs of arms belonging to the happy emotion. 'A mask, a traffic-light uniform, a spiked hair-do, and the decency to help those in need... It can't be...'

Envy looked up at the now suffocating boy, "Are you Robin?" The boy wonder nodded his head at this so she continued speaking, "Raven always talks about you- speaking of which where is she?" Robin shook his head and started talking, "Well that's what I and Happiness here are trying to figure out." He paused a second, "However since I found you and Happiness here most likely Raven's other emotions are around and it would most likely be our best bet if we found them, as they might help us to uncover Raven's disappearance." He turned his head back to his motorcycle. "Well we should try to find some place to go eat at since me and Happiness here hasn't eaten at all since we got here and I assume you haven't eaten much either." Robin put his helmet on and got on his motorcycle. Both girls looked at him for a second before something occurred to him, "Oh yeah... Only 2 people maximum." The girls looked at each other before they both started to run towards the bike. Envy managed to get on first which was quite a feat when racing the hyperactive emotion, Happiness.

Said emotion pouted at not getting there first. Robin sighed and turned around to look at them both while speaking, "How about you both just fly next to me while I drive." Both emotions shook their heads causing Robin to give them the, 'explain yourself look' Which Envy did, "You see each emotion of Raven's can use a different power then another." She pointed towards the pink dressed emotion, "Happiness here can levitate while I can create shields." Robin processed this information and then turned towards Happiness, "Sorry Happiness but since you can fly it would be more beneficial if you use your abilities to fly since it will be faster." "But-" giving to time to argue Robin sped off with Envy holding his waist sticking her tongue at the girl wearing pink. Happiness sighed and then started to levitate after them.

It was around 7:00 when they found a restaurant that catered the food that Envy would eat. Robin got off his motorcycle and led the two emotions behind him into the restaurant. Before entering however he turned to the two of them, "Please be on your best behaviour, this is a high class restaurant and I don't want to be kicked out." He looked to the two of the bickering pair and sighed walking inside the two following. Happiness grasped one of his hands, which Envy saw so she took Happiness's hand off and grabbed the hand the pink-cloaked girl was holding. The two were pretty soon almost clawing each other. Robin had enough of this so he took both girls hands and held onto both of them with two separate hands, "There are we good now?" The girls looked at each other and pouted looking away. Robin took in a deep breath and led the two of them to a free table over to the side of the building. It was the only one free and sadly only had one bench since it was in a corner, "Perfect." He muttered.

He was situated in the middle of the two of the girls to stop them from clawing each other's eyes out. Happiness still smiling moved over to the unsuspecting teen and started to squish herself up against him. Robin felt this and blushed three shades of red. Envy soon caught onto her acquaintances actions and did the same to Robin's left arm probably even worse. Robin's voice was caught in his throat, with the only thing reassuring him was, 'This is still Raven, just calm yourself, after a few more days all of this will be over.' Robin's dignity was saved by the waiter arriving for their choice of meals. The two girls reluctantly removed themselves from his arms and told their orders, rather politely Robin might add. The waiter took the orders and before the girls could even blink let alone climb on Robin again the drinks arrived, 'Talk about fast service.' Robin thought while the girls were thinking of other plans.

About 10 minutes of torture and bone-crushing hugs for Robin later the food arrived. Robin quickly ate his salad while the two girls slowly ate their pasta's. It took a while but the girls finally finished their meals so Robin quickly paid for the check and dragged the two girls out of the restaurant. He hadn't expected their behaviours to be good but he thought they would have at least tried to be civilised. He shook his head with Envy held on to his waist and Happiness flying as close to him as humanly possible without crashing into him. Robin rode to the first hotel that came into sight being the, 'Blue-house Hotel.' He checked in and paid for two room's right next to each other. He unloaded the suitcases from the trunk of the R-Cycle and brought them up to the 3rd floor. Rooms 304 and 305 came into view.

He turned to the two girls, "Number 305 is your room here's your key." He walked over to 304 and unlocked the door. Before closing it he spoke, "Goodnight." The girls sighed dejectedly and walked into their room closing it behind them.

Robin lay down in his bed holding the frame to the Raven's Nevermore mirror in his hand...

He looked at it until his eyes felt heavy...

Drifting off he spoke aloud...

"Goodnight, Raven..."

* * *

And there's the new chapter hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to: RXRFannnnn for another positive review

Thanks to: Jinx for that good review and don't worry man you didn't hurt my feelings before mainly because I never planned to kill him... At least not yet... (:

Also thanks to: Crazynerd while you didn't review this story you positively reviewed my Teen Titans One-Shot... Which I have now edited.

Again R&R nicely and See ya!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS- You know what screw it. **

* * *

******

Chapter 7 – Hidden Desires

Robin had never been a very heavy sleeper and because of this he didn't sleep in. Instead he got up, stretched and then walked over to his closet to get a spare pair of clothes which he brought over to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he walked into the shower. Every time he had felt the water wash over his body it felt more rejuvenating then the last. After washing his hair a thought occurred to him, 'Why don't I just get the other Titans over?' He quickly shook his head no because 1. He was already going to get a large team of emotions and didn't need any more people to go with him and 2. With Raven's *ahem* slightly more possessive behaviour he didn't want the other Titans to be affected... Especially Starfire.

He finished his shower with the turn of a knob and headed out the bathroom door after drying and dressing himself. He packed his spare clothes into his suitcase and looked at the mirror on the bed side table. He held up its delicate frame and narrowed his eyes in determination, "I will find you Raven if it's the last thing I do." With that declaration he put it in his suitcase and walked out the door taking the key with him.

He walked over to the door next to him and knocked on the door speaking, "Hey, Happiness, Envy are you in there?" Receiving no response he frowned then tried again, "Are you two alright?" Just silence on the other side. Instantly ready for anything he pushed open the door. No one was inside... He looked around, "Alright whoever is there come out and show yourselves-" "What are you talking about Robbie-poo?" Robin was sent 5 feet in the air from shock screaming all the way. After colliding with the ceiling and falling back down slowly he got up and brushed himself off from his dishevelled state. Looking up he received the sight of both Happiness and Envy with two towels loosely draped around them. Robin embarrassed beyond belief stuttered, "We- We should get going soon." He quickly closed the door and stood outside.

Inside the girls giggled to themselves before Envy started talking, "One look at these bad boys here and he was in shock as he should be." Happiness stopped her laughing however still smiling and got dressed, "Well Envy there's no need to be jealous we both know that he likes me better." Envy now fully dressed as was her counterpart started to glare at said emotion, "What did you just say princess?" Happiness got up and put their spare clothes in the suitcases, "You heard me." Happiness smirked though as close to a smile as you can get and then Envy started to glare before smirking herself, "Well why don't we just ask him ourselves later today." Happiness smiled again with both of them thinking along the lines of, 'Yes, he'll totally say I'm the prettier one.'

They both left the room with bright smiles on their faces. Robin was sitting on a bench near the elevators. He raised an eyebrow at their up-beat behaviour however didn't question it, 'As long as they are being good it doesn't matter.' He led the way into the elevator where the ride was silent with no advances from either of them. Inwardly he sighed at this, smiling slightly at them. They beamed at his silent praise and exited the elevator when it reached the ground floor. They all left to go to the dining area where the large breakfast was being served.

The duo led their crush to the table and offered to get his breakfast for him. He thanked them for their generosity but said it was ok and rose to get up but they pushed him back into his chair. They ran to go get some eggs and bacon for the boy wonder while he was left in his own thoughts, 'They seem to be more than a little off today. Maybe they are just trying to work together.' He looked up and saw they were fighting over who was going to give him breakfast. "Or not..." With a large sweat-drop on his neck he stood up and walked over to them, "its ok you two I don't need breakfast let's just go and track down the next emotion." Receiving complaints he turned around and he interlaced his fingers one in each of their hands and walked out the door with the people in the diner watching their leave.

Robin led the two of them to his motorcycle which he promptly mounted. Envy got on soon after putting her arms around his stomach and pressing herself as tight as she could to his back. Happiness pouted at this but then started to smile when Robin did that very action to her. Happiness was flying near to Robin giving them the directions of where to go for a while until Robin realised something; he had no idea which emotion they were going after. Without taking his eyes off the road he addressed Happiness, "Which one are we going after now?" He hoped against hope it wasn't who he thought it was, "Lust-chan!" "Oh dear God please save me..." Robin felt like crying after all wasn't two emotions fighting over him enough? But now they were going after one that practically feeds on that kind've behaviour.

The trip took even longer than yesterday's however the exact time was unknown. Again Happiness alarmed Robin of Lust's existence by yelling almost causing his and Envy's falling off the R-Cycle. Robin's eyebrow twitched as her hyperactive telling of where Lust was almost caused his untimely demise... Once again. "She's in there Robbie-poo." Robin nodded and got off his bike with Envy reluctantly following. They walked over to the front doors of what looked to be an old abandoned were-house. Putting his ear to the door he heard what sounded like... screaming.

Wasting no time he kicked open the doors and leapt in to see a gang of about 8 men crowd around a half-naked and bloodied girl in a red robe. Robin leapt in front of the two emotions and started to strike down the men. Robin turned to the girls, "Get her out of here!" The girls were going to protest before Robin drop kicked an enemy and yelled to them, "GO!" They nodded picking up their fellow emotion shooting one last glance at the boy wonder before getting the hell out of there.

Half of the men had been knocked out and one of them was injured to the point of not getting up. Robin flipped out his 2nd bow staff, 'Damn it these guys are stronger then they look-' He thought dodging an incoming punch and countering with a roundhouse kick to the man's face sending him flying, '-and they looked pretty strong to start with.' He did a backwards flip narrowly missing an incoming uppercut and kicking the threatening person into the air with the half circle of his flip knocking the man into the roof only to come crashing to the ground soon after. Robin smirked slightly, 'Good only one left, this one doesn't seem to be much stronger than the others.'

The last one standing had his face hidden and had his hand over what looked to be a button. Robin's eyes widened, 'No he wouldn't...' Robin started to speak, "YOU CAN'T!" The man only smirked in response, "Light's out kid."

The three girls just made it out of the building to see a huge explosion hit the place, "ROBIN!" Envy and Happiness screamed. Lust looked shocked for a second before she got up ignoring her pained injuries and started to walk towards the burning building. The two girls got in front of her stopping her, "Lust you can't go in there it's not what Robin would have wanted..." The red robed girl narrowed her eyes and walked to the building. Before the other two could respond she frailly spoke, "He saved my life; he was the first person to do something nice to me not just for my body..." She looked towards the building and ran inside, "And I will save him!" The two girls nodded determined to save Robin as well.

They ran inside the foyer and saw in the very centre of it, the boy wonder. Envy and Lust nodded to Happiness who put her finger to her chin before nodding, realising what they meant.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos..."

She got herself levitating and used that to fly over the fire burning the ground and got Robin. She picked him up and brought them both to the door of the building. The support beams were getting burned and couldn't support the weight causing the roof to begin to cave in. The three of them leapt for the exit just as the beams collapsed behind them. The three turned from each other to the boy cradled in Happiness's arms. Lust stepped over to the boy and lifted off his shirt without blinking while the other two slightly flushed. There was some large scrapes and cuts on his torso and some minor injuries on his legs. The worst injury was his neck where it was cut open. The red-clad girl took a large intake of breath and pressed her hands on the injuries all over his body healing them while making the one on his neck her biggest priority.

Suddenly the building collapsed on top of itself sending large pieces of fire and material everywhere. A rather large piece hit the R-Cycle completely obliterating it. Robin was awakened at the large explosion, "Shit!" He swore loudly pounding the ground. Never before had he ever felt this angry. Standing up ignoring the pain he limped rather fast towards the city centre as they were on the outskirts of the town. The three emotions followed him slightly afraid of upsetting him. He turned towards them after walking for a while. The three girls all cowered from his menacing appearance before he took a deep breath and smiled at them, "Thanks for saving me." He then turned towards the road again with three love birds following after him.

They had already grabbed lunch on the way here and still had some leftover pizza so they gave it to Lust who eagerly took it. He went over to the receptionist and spoke to her, "Excuse me but do you have any triple bed sweets?" The receptionist shook her head no, "Sorry but I'm afraid we only have double's leftover." Robin sighed then gave the lady the appropriate cash for two rooms. He turned to the three teen's behind him speaking as he did so, "Well they only have double rooms so I booked two and they should be right next to each other." The three girls nodded at this. Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "That means one of you will have to be in the same room as me."

He gave them a moment for the information to sink in before he got a resounding question from the three of them, "CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?" Robin almost got knocked over by the loud questions and by then everyone in the lobby was staring at them shaking their heads no doubt from how dirty that sounded. Robin quickly pushed the trio into the elevator and pressing the 2nd floor button behind him.

Soon but not soon enough for Robin they reached their destination being the 2nd floor. He got out with the girls following soon after. They reached the rooms 225 and 226 soon enough. Robin turned his head to the three of them, "Since Lust is the most injured out of the three of you she can be the one to sleep in the SAME ROOM as me." He said emphasizing those two words. Lust smirked at the other two's downtrodden expressions. Robin walked over to said two and handed each of them their room keys, "At 9:00 AM sharp meet me and Lust outside the front doors and we will head off..." He looked down for a second before looking back up, "... On foot from there." He took Lust by the hand and walked over to his room which was number 226. He opened the door, said goodnight to the two in the hall and closed the door behind himself. The other two girls sighed walked over to their room unlocked it and went inside.

Lust walked in and collapsed on her bed almost instantly. Robin walked over to his side of the bed before seeing that she was still pretty injured from her encounter with those men. He walked over to a cabinet and on the top shelf was a first-aid kit which he took down off the shelf. He walked over to her bed and disinfected the injuries that scattered her limbs and neck. He dressed them with bandages and put the kit back. Before getting ready to clean himself he whispered to her sleeping form, "Thanks for putting me over yourself." With that he walked over to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got ready for bed...

His eyes slowly closed...

Darkness slowly made its descent...

And Robin accepted the inviting sleep...

* * *

Longest chapter for this story, Yah for me!

Review thanks time:

Thanks to: Crazynerd for reviewing the 7th and 6th chapters positively

Thanks to: RXRFannnnn for also positively reviewing the 6th and 7th chapters

I should just copy that phrase so I can use it every time I publish a chappie. Also for those of you who are wondering where the real Raven is *ahem* Crazynerd *ahem* don't worry I have the plot planned out however it will take quite a few more chapters. Not sure how many more though.

R&R and See ya!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't, you don't, we all don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

******

Chapter 8 – Mind Meld

Darkness...

Why am I here...

Where am I...

Who am I...

A blue haired girl looked around a desolated room in which dust and cob webs had collected in almost every square inch of the unkempt room. Her eyes were distant and their previous azure colour was now not present from her eyes and seemed to have almost faded into nothingness. She tried to distinguish the environment she was in at the moment however could not come up with any guesses. The only thing she could see was darkness with the occasional glint of a silver cob-web. She closed her eyes trying to remember something, anything. However just as the room she was in, her mind was dark and devoid of any thoughts.

Doing any action at all took a tool on her body. Just merely closing her eyes felt like she was straining the nerves behind them. Fighting the increasing pain she closed her eyes and was met with a darkness even more intense than the room she was currently in.

Having her eyes closed was what she had always done to concentrate. The blue haired girl shut her eyes even tighter to try and remember something; anything however could not find anything. Her face was expressionless with her feeling no emotion herself. She tried even harder to recall her memories however could not think of anything that would even remotely resemble one. Her mind was blank and no amount of thinking nor recalling could change that fact...

She suddenly felt what seemed to be like a small tug in the back of her head giving her a slight ache. In spite of not knowing what it was she tried to pinpoint where in the back of her mind the pull was coming from. Using her remaining strength while fighting off the fatigue and unconsciousness that was soon appearing all around her frame she kept following where the small tug was coming from. Focusing herself and biting her lips to counteract against the onslaught of pain she breathed out three words;

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

All at once she felt a rush as the black room all around her seemed to be sent flying back as the landscape of her mind was painted in its place. Her mind had nothing in it but an infinite amount of old architectural type ruins forming what looked to be a complex labyrinth. Most pathways had dead-ends in them with few paths leading to doors that appeared to be locked. Her energy was practically drained due to the heavy injuries on her body by an unknown as-of-yet cause. The being knew that she couldn't stay in her mind long and she had been searching around 30 pathways already making her condition even worse.

She could see the pathways start to crumble signifying that she had to return her conscious back to her body soon or else her condition would worsen and that was something she did not need. Her legs started to give way and soon her eyelids felt heavy. She knew that she was most likely going to black out soon and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She balled up her fist and punched the ground leaving a dent in it, 'no.' pushing her mental self up and supporting herself against the wall. She limped forwards with one thing in her mind, 'I'll only be able to keep myself stable for just under a minute... I won't be able to check more than one pathway in that time...' She was not going to give up, not now at least when she was this close to the only sign of life out there. Using a piece of broken off wall as a make-shift crutch she limped her way down the hall.

There was a fork in the road with a 50-50 chance she would manage to go down the right path. Her head fallen from earlier, rose in determination and she pushed herself towards the left pathway.

30, 31, 32, 33, 34...

The seconds ticked by and soon half a minute passed signifying that more than half of her time in her mind has passed. She was getting close to this seemingly mile-long pathway when the pull started to tug even harder.

40, 41, 42, 43, 44...

She soon found herself in front of a large white door with black lining around it when she felt her strength get drained out of her.

50, 51, 52, 53, 54...

Her hand was weakly clasped around the handle to the large door.

55, 56, 57, 58, 59...

She opened an eye and calling on any last strength she had pulled the door open.

All at once bright flashes of light followed by images of four teens entered her mind with one sticking out more than the others. A small diamond on the girl's forehead was glowing red with black swirls appearing in it. The bright flashes and visions kept going until she had to hold her head from the amount of visions she was getting... There was one thing that stuck out in her mind however... Someone was calling a name... She did not know whose name it was however... Deep down she knew who it belonged to... And she knew that she knew the person and the girl speaking it very well...

The visions soon stopped and her fight against consciousness was lost as the ruin walls crumbling sending her soul painfully back to her body. Her mind was processing all the new found information while the jewel on her forehead swirled with black energy. Her eyes could no longer keep themselves open and she knew one thing...

She could not remember everything that had been shown to her...

However one thing was remembered, being something that meant everything to her...

"Robin..."

* * *

-Warning- Prepare for my long rant on BBXRae and Red-X and Rae. I shortened it however

First off... SORRY! Alright I'm sure you're all wondering, well... For those who even care enough to wonder why I have not updated in around two weeks, truthfully It's because I didn't feel like it and also, well no it's just that. Also I have got one question for anyone who can answer it: WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY STORIES WHERE RAVEN GETS ATTEMPTED RAPE OR EXTREME MAKE-OUT WITH RED-X? Phew... Alright random question probably to you but it's been bugging me for a while now just as BBXRae does. Now I have not read the comics and I understand that in them BB and Raven are an item, at least that's what I've heard however I find it really freaking ridiculous that people say Raven belongs with Beast Boy or Red-X.

In the comics maybe, but seeing as this section of FF is only about the cartoon side why oh why are there so many fics for these two? I mean yes I understand that at season one Raven and Beast Boy seem to have a connection. However what about Terra? Beast Boy falls madly in love with her and Terra seems to like him to. Now in season 3 I guess you could argue either way however in season 4 it's just BBXRae is sent out the window by this with only one actual moment between these two being the giving of a penny... Wow... Anyway last season being season 5 you see Beast Boy go for a large length to try to get Terra her memory back and I'm guessing that he still has a crush on her however that's where the show ends so we'll never know for sure...

And Red-X and Raven? Don't even get me started on those two. I just don't get it so if someone could explain it that'd be great.

Sorry for that large rant/Author's Note now on to thanks for the reviews:

Crazynerd, Jinx and RXRFannnnn for the, again positive reviews. I see that all 3 of you were thinking along the lines of what Lust would do to poor Robin. Guess you'll have to wait till next time to find out.

Ain't I evil? (:

Again R&R nicely and See Ya!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't... You know what screw it I'm outta here! *walks away***

* * *

******

Chapter 9 – Teacher and Pupil

"Robin..."

Said boy wonder felt a small tug in the back of his mind following soon after the calling of his name. Looking around the room he saw nothing but two beds, a closet and a sleeping Lust, 'Who was that?' Usually he would let something as trivial as a voice in his head pass by however he could have sworn that female voice was from someone he knew. He looked to the clock on the closet which read; 4:30 AM. He sighed knowing that he had now lost any ability to go to sleep, so instead he decided to continue pondering the mysterious voice.

Whenever a case was too hard for even Robin to figure out he would sit cross-legged and put his fist under his chin to increase his concentration. There were very few incidents where he would go into this position but he felt this situation required it;

He closed his masked-covered eyes in determination as he searched his mind for every female he knew of, 'Alright let's think of every girl I know, or at least well enough to suspect; Argent, Kole, Bumblebee, Starfire, Jinx, Terra, and Blackfire...' He stopped thinking for a moment to write the names in a notebook, 'Ok, I'm pretty sure that's all of them. Let's start off by crossing out both Blackfire and Jinx since they are both my enemies and also while Terra is no longer a statue according to Beast Boy she lost her memories and unless she has gained them back in the small time-frame of only around a couple weeks since her return then she wouldn't remember my name.'

Robin looked down at a notebook held in his hands with 7 names written on the front page. He twirled the black pen in his hand before putting a cross through Blackfire, Jinx, and Terra. He frowned at the remaining 4 names, 'As far to my knowledge Argent and Kole are too far away to have communicated with me and, now that I think about it the person who had tried to talk to me had only said my name and it sounded fairly strained so...' He paused in thought, 'that would mean that the person who tried to call me was most likely in some kind of pain.' He scratched his head before scratching off Kole, 'I don't know about Argent however Kole because of her crystallised powers shouldn't be able to take physical injuries quite so strongly.'

He wasn't quite so sure about the last three however, 'Bumblebee, Argent and Starfire...' He pushed back his not-yet spiked hair in aggravation. He sighed before looking over at the clock on the bed stand. It now read 6:30 AM, 'I've been thinking for that long?' He gave another long sigh before tucking the notebook back into his uniforms leg pocket. Walking over to the bathroom and entering he locked the door behind himself and stripped off his clothes before stepped into the shower as he was once again met by the water's wonderful feeling against his body.

He showered extra long this morning as it was so early he didn't have the need to hurry. While washing himself he found his train of thought again, 'Something just doesn't add up... I feel like I'm missing someone... Someone important... But who?' Rinsing out the suds currently in his hair he shrugged before walking out of the shower with a thick cloud of steam following closely behind him.

He dried off before realising something, 'Shit! I left my clothes back in the bedroom!' He double knotted the towel around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom... Only to find himself in the middle of two large breasts. His face once again was drained of color and replaced with a dark shade of red. He stepped back before looking up to see Lust with a very seductive look on her face. Stuttering he tried to come up with a sentence not noticing the towel was slipping, "Th-the bathroom-bathroom's free-" She silenced him by putting one finger gently to his lips while the other rubbed circles on his cheek.

His composure was breaking and not slowly it was shattering at a fast rate from the attractive female's current actions on him. She was slowly but surely moving her lips to his. 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch, their lips were almost touching... Then Robin regained his senses and put his finger to her lips, "Lust, look I'm just not ready for that." She looked crestfallen at that however Robin did not change his tone, "I know that you do this to men all the time however your my friend Lust and I don't know you well enough to go that far with you." She felt tears gather at the bottoms of her eyes but did not want Robin to see her weakness so she quickly ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Robin looked at the door, sighed then went over to his bed, taking out his Nevermore mirror.

Inside the bathroom Lust was pushed up against the door sobbing, "Why doesn't he return my feelings?" She wiped her eyes, "Wait... Maybe he has a thing for Happiness or Envy " She stood up and looked into the mirror. She washed her tear-stained face and applied some makeup added to the bathroom by the hotel and smirked, "He will be mine, and I'll make sure of it." With that declaration she opened the bathroom door and saw Robin standing in front of the door to their room. She walked over to him who turned back to face her, "Look Robin, I'm sorry about earlier I just couldn't control myself... I was wondering if you could forgive me." She looked down sadly. Robin opened the door slightly and was silent before he turned towards her smiling, "Already have, Lust." She brightened up instantly and followed him out their door.

As planned Happiness and Envy were downstairs in the breakfast room sitting at a table. They appeared to be talking to someone who was in a yellow cloak however from this distance Robin couldn't make out who. He walked over to the table with Lust next to him straining herself from holding his hand. The two made it to the table, where the three currently at the table turned to the two newcomers. Happiness and Envy instantly brightened up even further than they were already at the sight of the two, while Lust scowled slightly at them. The yellow cloaked girl looked surprised at their appearance, "Lust is that you?" Lust nodded before the unnamed girl continued, "And you must be Robin correct?" The boy wonder nodded at his name being addressed and asked who she was in return.

The yellow cloaked girl lifted her head as it was hidden until now to reveal another Raven ditto. She stuck out her hand as an offer to shake with the boy who did just that, "My name's Intelligence nice to meet you." Robin nodded and smiled, being slightly relieved that another emotion was checked off the list. The girls looked at him expectedly silently asking what they were going to do now. Robin sat down at one of the largest breakfast tables, which the others followed suit. He looked down at his breakfast for a moment before looking up at the 4 girls, "Alright so first off I have got to know, how many emotions does Raven have?" Lust, Happiness and Envy all looked deep in thought but Intelligence answered before they could say anything, "Well apart from us there should be, Gluttony, Sadness, Depression, Curiosity, Pride, Anger, and Love." Robin had expected there to only be about 3 or 4 left not 7, 'Damn it! I don't think that I will be able to find them all before the Titans get back.' He rubbed his chin in aggravated thought while the first 3 emotions were creating schemes to get back at Intelligence for answering first, (Jealous Much?) – That was a rhetorical question.

Robin finished off his piece of toast before moving his line of sight back to identical three girls, "I think the best plan of action is to split into separate groups so as to increase our searching efforts." The girls minus Intelligence all yelled, "WHATTT?" Everyone in the lunch room looked over at the different-coloured clothed girls. Robin exhaled before whispering to them, "Alright the groups should consist of me with one of you 4 and another group with the remaining 3 in it."

Robin was about to open his mouth again before a large bearded man walked up to Lust, "Hey cutie Whatcha doing hangin' with someone like 'im? Come with me and we'll have some real fun." The man then proceeded to grab onto her loosely draped cloak and prepared to drag her before a hand was put on the man's shoulder, "Look let Lust go and there won't be any trouble." The man turned to face the teen who addressed him and smirked, "Lust eh? then I guess that she will enjoy what I have planned-" The man's sentence was cut short by a well-placed fist that sent him flying over the kitchen counter and onto the adjacent wall unconscious.

A deathly silence soon followed as everyone present looked at the boy wonder in shock. The awkward silence seemed to be centered on the teen. It was lifted soon after by the applause of the populace gathered in the room. Robin blushed a deep crimson at the attention he was given and started to inch his way towards the door with their luggage in hand. He almost reached it with the 4 emotions in tow before loud shrieks were heard in-tune with each other, "IT'S ROBIN!" The accused boy turned towards the loud sounds to be put face-to-face with a huge group of fan girls most likely totalling to around 30 of them. There was only one word Robin could mutter before the inevitable assault came, "Shit-"

* * *

The girls chased Robin and the emotions out of the restaurant them following shortly after. The front row of fan girls took a dive at the boy wonder who was saved thanks to the quick shielding of Envy. Robin mouthed a quick 'thank you' before he sprinted even faster. Some say popularity was a good thing however when you're as popular as Robin and have the opposite sex literally foaming at the mouth for you, you're pretty much screwed. Said boy was learning this the hard way. Even the combined efforts of the four emotions put together could not stop the ravaging stampede that was the fan girls.

Finally had enough, a fully kiss-marked and topless Robin turned towards the threatening group and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ENOUGH! STOP CHASING ME!" The girls visibly flinched at this however kept their race towards the boy wonder. Intelligence quickly stepped up and slammed both her hands together before extending her cloak throwing it above Robin and the other emotion's head's. All 5 of them were soon encased in a large black sphere which proceeded to sink into the ground. The fan girls all screamed in collected disappointment and aggravation before slowly beginning their trek back to the hotel.

A pitch black raven soon rose from the ground a half a KM away dropping 3 emotions and Robin out onto the ground gently lowering the 4th emotion to the ground as well. Robin got up first and dusted himself off before helping the other emotions up soon after. The boy wonder looked around their surroundings in deep thought, 'Wait - Is this place...? No it couldn't be...' Looking up he was met with a sign that confirmed his suspicions, 'It is!' The girls followed his line of sight to see a large billboard reading; Wayne Enterprises.

"Bruce..."

Robin broke out into a smile and ran for the building leaving his 4 travelling partners in his wake. They looked at each other before following their leader to the front doors. Robin put his hand into his suit pocket and took out what looked like a credit card of some sort and pressed a brick that looked ordinary on the wall next to the door. The brick opened up to reveal what looked to be a scanner. Robin flashed the card in front of the scanner which soon turned green. A voice spoke out from the circuitry saying access granted. The boy wonder ran through the doors with a more excited face than the girls had ever seen from him.

He walked over to a door that was next to the grand staircase. The door had the name 'Alfred' Engraved in gold above it. Knocking twice the door slide open, "What is it master Bruce- Dick – Is that you? It's so good to see you again sir!" The girls looked on at the scene at confusion not knowing who this man was or why he addressed Robin as 'Dick.' The two men engaged in small talk for a while before Robin remembered the spectators. Walking over to the girls he spoke aloud, "Alfred, this is; Happiness, Envy, Lust and Intelligence." He pointed to the individuals who each gave their own form of greeting. Alfred was more than shocked at the doppelgangers and the individuals names, "If I may sir could I have some form of explanation of why these people all look so similar and why their names are so... Abnormal." The emotions all gnashed their teeth at him however Robin merely nodded at the proposal, "Alright but on one condition, Bruce will be there to listen as well." Alfred smiled and took his bags over to his room before he proceeded to walk over to the stairs motioning for them to come too. Robin followed his actions while each emotion even Intelligence muttered a few choice words at the butler.

The walk up the stairs took a little while as there were 14 flights of them but they made it to the top floor soon enough and walked to the only door on this floor with the name 'Bruce' Engraved in gold over it. Alfred walked over to the door and knocked on it speaking as well, "Master Bruce? Are you in there you have some special guests." A voice spoke from behind the door, "Come in." Alfred pushed open the door to see a large man sitting over top a large stack of papers. Robin's grin widened at the man whose face was in his papers, "It's good to see you again, Bruce." Bruce stopped his writing immediately to look up at his former pupil and adopted son, "Dick... It's you." Robin smiled before motioning to the girls in the room whom the dark knight had missed.

"Bruce I would like you to meet my friends, this here's Happiness, Envy, Lust and Intelligence." He Bruce's eye's narrowed at this before he stood up and walked over to his meeting table which had two couch's placed in front of it, motioning for the others to do the same. Bruce sat down on one of the couch's which Alfred did on the same one. Robin sat in the middle of the other couch being squashed by Happiness and Envy with Lust and Intelligence sitting on either side of the couch. Bruce laced his hands together and placed his head on it, "So Dick, before we start does this have anything to do with the teammate Raven you have told me so much about?"

Robin could find the hidden meaning in the message however still answered, "Yeah it does I don't know all of it, or much at all, however I can tell you what I know." Bruce nodded at this, "Yes, please do." Robin then sat back and began to tell his mentor and his butler what he knew of the current situation regarding his friends...

Little did he know the name which had his mind preoccupied...

Was the one that meant so much to him...

And was always there, on his mind...

"Raven..."

* * *

A/N: It's Christmas time! (Yeah!) So sadly, or maybe not sadly I won't be able to update for a fair amount of time so I decided to write my longest chapter to make up for it. (This chapter is if you didn't notice yet)

Reviews-

Thanks to: RXRFannnnn happy that you got that chapter, as it will become quite important later.

Thanks to: Jinx for not only reviewing positively but agreeing with my views on Raven and BB and Red-X and Raven.

Note: Since I am in the process of a new fic I will require 3 reviews before I update this fic. Thanks!

As usual R&R nicely and see ya!


End file.
